


Root of the Problem

by msruchita



Series: First of Many [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: Bucky takes Loki to the dentist on Christmas Day.





	Root of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Guide:
> 
> *** - Next Chapter/Part

‘Umm, Loki, we have to go soon. Thor asked me to wake you up.’

 

Loki mumbled and snuggled deeper into the warm confines of his blanket. ‘Who is it, what do you want? Go away, let me sleep...’

 

Bucky sighed, wondering how he got stuck with babysitting Thor’s little brother. And the room was too dark, he crossed the room and yanked one side of the curtains open. There was a groan as sunlight streamed into the room, lighting up the room.

 

‘Please, get up. Otherwise your brother will come in to wake you up and I don’t think you would like that. I don’t care what’s your beef but I have to be somewhere in an hour and you have to come with me. Go brush your teeth.’

 

Loki cracked one eyelid open, and yawned, his head moving away from the cool silk of the pillow he had been drooling on. ‘Brush my teeth? I just use that blue stuff, that mint liquid? If I drink it will you go or I have to make you?’

 

It was too bright, too early for this line of threats. Loki didn’t hate Bucky, especially after the whole Winter Soldier fiasco. He was probably one of the few Avengers he could actually tolerate having a conversation with.

 

‘You drink mouthwash?!’ Bucky’s voice came through again in his fog of sleep.

 

There was a sudden slam and the sound of items being rummaged through. ‘You don’t have toothbrushes or toothpaste. There’s just- knives, a lot of knives.’

 

Bucky spoke more to himself as he continued going through Loki’s bathroom cabinet, a little impressed with the extensive collection of knives. Spying a pink butterfly knife, he grabbed it and a hunting tactical knife, grinning as he closed the door shut.

 

Loki had finally given to the dark comfort of dreamless sleep, when he felt a sudden dip on the side of the bed, and the next moment, heat, spreading from his waist up to his back as Bucky straddled his waist.

 

‘We’re going to the dentist. Your teeth may look perfect, like Steve’s’, Bucky adds softly, still slightly put-off by his brilliant grin each morning. ‘But they are most likely to fall off when you reach Thor’s age, if you continue with this attitude.’ A blue-green eye swivelled to meet steel-blue, as he turned his face slightly to look at him; before closing and nodding. Anything to not look like Thor, and the thought of his teeth falling out made him smile.

 

***

Children throwing toys and squealing with joy, was what Loki met the moment he stepped inside the clinic, rather than expecting to be hit with that antiseptic smell that always lingered in those hospitals.

 

‘Why are these things here? Are they not supposed to be afraid? Isn’t the dentist supposed to be like some Bogeyman?’

 

Loki was trying to fight off his own fear, having never been to the dentist before. Bucky softly stroked his hand, without even realising it as he calmed down, his breath slowing before he looked down to their joint hands.

 

‘This was the only dental clinic that had an appointment available now. And yes, the clinic is for children, but they do take appointments for adults as well. Everywhere else is booked as Christmas was yesterday.’

 

‘Ahh, that ridiculous pagan holiday, where everybody eats and gets horribly overweight. Nasty things must love that. Do you celebrate?’

 

Loki had no idea why he was suddenly enquiring about Barnes’s likes and dislikes. Ever since he experienced his weight on his back, he couldn’t stop thinking about those thick thighs, and that metal arm caressing his hand. It was cooler than he expected; the metal smooth beneath his skin.

 

‘They’re calling you inside. I’ll be right outside, waiting. Dr.Y/L/N is a friend, and one of the best,’ Loki didn’t miss the lightness in his voice, indicating that he may have feelings for this dentist. Ignoring the sudden rush of jealousy that filled him, he tightened his grip on his hand, and yanked him in the room with him.

 

***

While Bucky kept himself occupied reading the posters of different types of dental procedures, trying very hard to not look at Loki, his cheeks lightly pink; he took his time surveying him; smirking to himself. It seemed like this crush was not as one-sided as it seemed.

 

The door opened, and a woman stepped in wearing a surgical mask; her glasses glinting slightly in the spacious room now that he had stopped staring at the fine specimen of man standing a few feet away from him.

 

‘Cutie! I didn’t expect to see you so soon. You just came in last week!’, Y/N removed her mask, her eyes sparkling behind the lenses as she gave a huge bear hug to Bucky, her voice slightly hoarse yet chirpy.

 

Struggling to find words, as Loki looked on, his usual mask slipped back into place and he cleared his throat.

 

Turning, he suddenly felt his breath catch in his throat, as she removed her mask and beamed at him. This was something unexpected. He had not expected his dentist to be so attractive.

 

‘Loki Odinson, or would you prefer Laufeyson?’ Her voice a perfect mixture of the forest; honey and pinecones crushed together, slid over him. ‘Ahh, okay, I get it now. He’s my appointment not you.’

 

She nudged Bucky, before giving him her full attention. He sat, stunned, as nobody had ever asked him what he would like to be called. After a few seconds, he realised she repeated his name a few times before he felt a slight pinch on his arm. Jolting, he raised his hand, stood up and nodded all at the same time in complete panic.

 

She smiled at him, her dimples showing, nodding at him. ‘Alright, I’ll just call you Mr.Loki. So, how can I help you today? Bucks here says you need thorough cleaning.’

 

Her teeth shone slightly, and they’re nicely white; not like blinding white; just a nice white. Aware he’s rambling in his head, he almost smacked himself.

 

Trying not to flinch at the sounds of electric drilling and the child crying next door, he finally manages to get his thoughts back on track.

 

‘Yes, cleaning. My teeth need cleaning. I have never needed to brush my teeth.’

 

Y/N just smiled again, motioning him to lean back. ‘Never? Then I’m guessing Asgard’s notion of cleaning is very different from us mere mortals. So, I’ll run through what I’m going to do. I’m going to do thorough cleaning of your teeth, and I’ll need you to gargle and spit every once in a while. After that, I’ll polish your teeth, and you’re good to go. Any questions?’

 

Trying very hard not to blush at her smile, he shook his head, then stopped. ‘Is it going to hurt?’

 

‘Nah, it won’t hurt. But, if you do experience some discomfort, tell me. I’ll stop. Bucky here, got scared the first time I cleaned his teeth, didn’t tell me it hurt and I almost took out his eye.’

 

Laughing at their own little joke, Loki didn’t miss the way Bucky suddenly seemed tense, like he didn’t enjoy the attention Y/N was giving him.

 

‘Maybe you could stop flirting and start cleaning. I have to get to work.’

 

Stiffening slightly, before Loki could say anything, Y/N spoke first. ‘He’s not human, and not used to our ways. I’m doing my job. You have a problem, wait outside.’

 

Grabbing a sharp tool, she leaned over to peer into Loki’s mouth who opened his mouth wide as she instructed. Her assistant who both had not notices appeared, and focused the light into his open mouth. Barely glancing at Bucky, who felt a thousand times of terrible for snapping at her, she turned on the machine and began working.

 

It wasn’t as bad as he had thought, and the whirring of the machine was actually quite soothing, and before he knew it, he had dozed off.

 

‘Y/N, I’m sorry. I just-,’ Bucky began once he realised Loki had dozed off. She looked up at him, and continued getting a particularly large piece of plaque from behind one of his molars. ‘It’s all good, Bucky. I get it. You like us both and you’re confused.’

 

Bucky snapped his head up, just as Loki suddenly jerked awake when Y/N shook him slightly. ‘Rinse your mouth with water, then spit.’

 

While he followed her instructions, she cleaned the tools. ‘How did you know?’

 

She glanced at him, knowing how hard this must be for him. ‘You make it quite obvious.’

 

‘Make what obvious?’, Loki glanced from him to her. Flushing under his stare, Bucky excused himself to sit down. ‘Nothing. We’re almost done, so I’ll just do some more cleaning, polishing, floss, and you’re good to go.’

 

She didn’t miss the way Loki pouted at her. Wondering if she should consider both of them, she focused her mind back on cleaning.

***

‘And that’s it. You might really want to consider brushing your teeth, or at least once every day. Your teeth are really in good shape, straight and quite strong.’

 

Y/N sat down on her stool as her assistant handed a kleenex to him, so he could dab his mouth after rinsing his mouth. Typing fast on her keyboard, she swivelled around to face him.

 

‘You are really beautiful, like a honeysuckle. Even your voice reminds me of honey and gravel, crunching together.’

 

There was a stunned silence as his hand flew to his mouth and he rose suddenly, apologising as he rushed out. Her laughter followed him, as he almost collided with Bucky who had left the room after a while.

 

‘Is everything alright? Your face is very red.’

 

‘Oi! Mr.Loki, Bucky!’

 

Both turned around to see Y/N standing before them, the clinic thankfully deserted except for a small toddler who looked up at them with wide eyes.

 

‘Do you-‘, there was a long pause as she pondered over how to phrase this carefully.

 

‘Do I want to…?’

 

‘Would you both like to have dinner with me?’

 

It was the last thing the both of them expected as they gawked at her, dumbstruck. Bucky closed and opened his mouth like a goldfish, cheeks flushing again at his thinking that she had been speaking only to him.

 

 ‘Okay, I get it. You’re both colleagues and it’s weird. Forget I asked. Loki, I’m giving you toothpaste-.’

 

‘No!’ Both of them exclaimed at once.

 

Loki finally managed to find his tongue, as he calmly repeated, ‘No. We’ll have dinner with you. Tonight, at 8?’

 

‘Tonight isn’t good. Next Tuesday? 7pm?’

 

‘Yeah, that works. Just come straight to STARK Towers.’ Bucky chimed in, unable to stop the smile on his face as she practically glowed with excitement.

 

‘Mhmm. I’ll see you both then. Loki, toothpaste and tooth brush.’

 

As she filled him on how to brush and how long to brush, Bucky paid at the counter for his items.

 

Stepping outside after, they both grinned at each other, as Bucky shyly held his hand out. Loki slowly took it, his fingers entwining with his cold metal ones.

 

Dentists and Christmas weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
